


Passion. Punishment. Parents

by Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean (orphan_account)



Series: Daddy! dan [1]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan&philgames, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, Passionate Sex, Top! Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pergaytorycaspargaytiondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil takes Dan home during Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion. Punishment. Parents

**Author's Note:**

> *****DISCLAIMER**** IM AWARE THAT PHIL TOPS OKAY

It was Christmas Eve eve, Dan and Phil had finally arrived at the Lester home. As soon as they walked in they were flushed over by the overpowering sent of ginger bread and a bunch of other christmasy shit.  
Right as they walked in Mrs.Lester ran over to them and gave them a big hug. "Boys!! I missed you so much!!" She gave them both a kiss on the cheek.  
A few hours later it was dinner time. They sat right by each other on the opposite side the parents did. Everything was well and good (despite the small talk and social interaction) until Phil decided to be a little shit and but his hand on dans cock. Dan accidently let out a slight cough. "Everything alright hon? Mom asked" "Yeah... Totally I just... Had something stuck in my throat" dan said avoid eye contact and eating his mashed potatoes. Phil still had his hand on but Dan slowly slid it off. But of course Phil grabbed it again less than 2 minutes later.  
Dan couldn't do anything because they were asking him questions again. Phil decided to be even more of a little shit and started to slowly zip his pants down and quietly pull his cock out. Dan scooted his chair farther into the table and tried to have a conversation with Phil's parents.  
After a few minutes Dan was close. And Phil stopped. Dan was relieved because he didn't want to come on the floor or table cloth. But he felt like he was getting blue balls. Dan put it away and took the last bite of steak.  
He took his and Phil's plates into the sink making sure to give Phil a look showing him he was in trouble.  
After everything was put away they all sat in the living room for a movie. Ugh. Dan didn't think he could survive two hours.  
Thankfully the movie ended, and mom and dad went to sleep, at the total opposite side of the house, a story up. Phil showed Dan to the guest room. "Here's the room babe" Phil said pretending he didn't know he was in trouble. He noticed there was a pillow on the ground and bent to pick it up, Dan then pushed him over onto the bed and started passionately making out with him.  
Phil moaned loudly, and Dan covered his mouth. He pulled Phil in to doggy position, pushed his face down into a pillow and pulled Phil's pants off. "Daddy!! Please I'll be good!! Don't punish me!!" Phil begged.  
"Be quiet, bite into the pillow." Phil did as he was told. Dan stood up and unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loops, slowly. Phil knew he was gonna get some sort of punishment but he figured he would wait the 4 days and forget it by the time they got home. Dan didn't even hesitate, he gave Phil 7 hard slashes on each cheek, Phil cried. Dan kissed him on the forehead. Phil loved how Dan could still be the nicest person even when he was punishing him.  
Dan reached for his bag and pulled out a condom and some lube. "What does my baby want? Dan asked in a sexy tone. "Ahh daddy! I want you to fuck me!!" Dan pulled his pants and boxers off, put the condom on and lathered some lube on his hard cock. He pulled Dan to the side of the bed, stood up and aligned himself at Phil's entrance, and put the pillow next to Phil's head, in case he moaned too loud.  
Almost instantly Dan roughly shoved himself into Phil, but slowly fucked him. "Faster daddy!! Phil begged. Without hesitation Dan sped up at full force and a loud moan came from Phil's wide open mouth. Dan grabbed the pillow and flipped Phil over so he could moan into the pillow. After ten or so minutes of hard passionate sex, Dan came. He flipped Phil back on his back and got to his knees. He started to go down on Phil nice and deep. "AHH DADDY!!" Phil said a bit louder than Dan wanted. Dan started to use his hands as well and less than a minute later Phil came into the back of dans throat.  
Phil put his clothes back on and left to his room. Dan put on his pajamas and slid into bed. He heard his phone ding and he checked it. "Thanks daddy, I love you!


End file.
